fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchy (Ragnerverse)
Summary Anarchy is the literal embodiment of anarchy. Not much is known about how he came to be, nor how he got all of his power, but he only fears the Nibians. Anarchy has wiped out civilizations throughout it's time, only being pushed back by one of the most powerful Nibians. Anarchy avoided them, and just about everyone for quite a while. Only to return to Naiomi having obtained the very form that blew Anarchy back. Appearance Anarchy has a physical body, and it looks like a guy with black swirling around him. The top of his head is exposed, but putting your hand in it would likely destroy your hand, Anarchy's exposed head doesn't allow for durability negation. Anarchy doesn't look like he's wearing clothes. Personality Anarchy has the most destructive personality in the Ragnerverse. Well, he is the concept of anarchy, and he causes destruction wherever he goes. Anarchy is very cocky, often not stopping his opponent doing an attack that could defeat him. He will also have destructive intent for just about anything he sees. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Anarchy Origin: Ragnerverse Gender: None. Perceived as male. Age: N/A (Existed before the Universe) Classification: Embodiment of anarchy Date of Birth: N/A * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: N/A Weight: 212 lbs Height: 6'9" Likes: Chaos, Destruction Dislikes: People that can erase him Eye Color: Black Hair Color: None (Doesn't have any) Hobbies: Causing what he embodies Values: Himself Martial Status: Single Status: Dead (Anarchy was removed from Ragnerverse by Naiomi) Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Regeneration (Mid Godly, Regenerates from the concept of anarchy), Chaos Manipulation (via an Aura), Empathic Manipulation, Danmaku, Acausality (Existed before the Universe), Abstract Existence (Embodies anarchy, still has a physical form), Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Warps it by existing), Resistance to Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Was completely unaffected by Naiomi's aura, and doesn't have a soul), Teleportation (Can warp space time in such a way, it causes him to get instantly transported to a destination, even across multiple space times) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (His existence warps space and time. Would have destroyed the universe with an attack at full power) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move freely along a time axis as well as space axes) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Hasn't lifted objects) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe Level+ (Heavily implied to have been able to survive the destruction of the universe) Abstract Existence makes him hard to kill Stamina: Infinite. Has not rested at all. His abstract existence doesn't allow him to rest. Range: Universal+ with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average. Knows about a lot of forms of chaos and destruction. Can properly utilize these in combat against many different types of enemies. Weaknesses: *Pretty cocky. Will not try to stop a conceptual erasure if he sees one. *Is the only being in the Ragnerverse that doesn't have Chi, Magic, or Concentrated Defense Feats: *Almost destroyed a universal space time continuum *Regenerated from having attack destroying said continuum blasted back at him Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Destruction - Anarchy can cause destruction wherever he goes. This causes buildings to crack and crash down and environments to catch fire and slowly burn. This also causes people around to gain a destructive mind and go insane. *Destructive shower - Anarchy can cause a shower of destructive attacks to appear above him and his opponent. These cause the same effect as Anachy's destruction aura. *Curses - Anarchy can use curses similar to other beings in the verse. Anarchy's curses are much more potent than the others, and can cause destruction on a Universal+ scale, nullify abilities on this scale, cause major bad luck, and seal movement (to a degree) *Gigantic Destruction - Anarchy's ultimate attack. It's a giant ball of blackness and destruction that on impact of any solid surface, explodes, taking out the entire space time with it. This has never been successfully used, as it was knocked back by Naiomi, but is heavily implied to be able to cause this kind of destruction. (This can be compared to the Gigantic Ki Blast in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Curse Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Sealing Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages